What happened to Pig?
by kurudoro
Summary: A Zim/GIR fluffy family love story!Not the other kind of love... Read,Review,Rejoice!X3
1. Chapter 1

**Betcha never thought I would make a fic would ya?WELL YOUR WRONG!A Zim/GIR fluffy family love one-shot!Enjoy!**

For Zim, it was a normal Saturday morning. He was working on a new plan for world domination down in the lab. GIR was out with his best friend Pig, also normal for GIR. What WASAN'T normal, was for GIR to burst into the lab, sobbing his heart out.

"GIR! Wh-whats wrong?" Zim asked. "It-its Pig!He w-won't wake up!" GIR sobbed. Zim thought for a moment 'Won't wake up? What does he..' and then it hit him 'he...died.' Oh Irk, he knew GIR would face death some day, but he thought GIR would at least know what happened!

Poor GIR was just sobbing into Zim's shirt, already curling up in his lap and not knowing what this eternal sleep meant. "Um...G-GIR..?" Zim tried to begin. GIR looked up and sniffled with a "Yes M-master?" Zim sighed, 'This won't be easy' he thought. "Your friend pig is...not asleep." "Whu-whut you mean?" "GIR, your pig friend is...d-dead..." GIR sobbed even harder into Zim's shirt. "I'm..sorry GIR..." Zim didn't know what else to say, even just saying sorry was unfamiliar to the Irken. "Wh-where he go when he die..?" GIR asked. Zim had a feeling GIR would ask something like that, and of course he didn't actually know. He decided to tell GIR about an Earth theory that would probly be the best thing to say to the heartbroken SIR.

"Well GIR, I can promise you that he'll be happy where he's going." This seemed to perk GIR up a bit. "R-really?" "Yes, it's a place called heaven and its very nice there. They have grass, trees, lakes, all kinds of good stuff like that! And there are plenty of other little pig friends there to, with lots of food and other...pig stuff..!"Zim said confidently, trying to cheer GIR up. And it worked. "YAY!PIGS GUNNA BE OKAY!" GIR cheered, his felt ears perked back up. Zim smiled, even though him comforting GIR was VERY OOC for him, he didn't mind. It was a relief to see GIR back to his cheery-self.

"Zim thinks we should spend the rest of the day together GIR." Zim said, wanting GIR to know that Zim will always be there for him. "AAWWW, YER DA BESTEST MASTER EVER!""Heh, well you go get Minimoose and I'll get my disguise. First we'll hang at home and eat snacks, then we'll go bother the Dib-monkey. How does that sound?" "IT SOUND FUUUN! I GO GET MOOSE RIGHT NOW!" GIR hopped out of the chair and turned to go get Minimoose but then he stopped and turned around...and gave Zim a big bear hug catching Zim by surprise. "I love you so much masterrrrrrr!" GIR purred. "I, eh...care very much for you to GIR." Zim replied, not being able to muster the word love. GIR skipped off to fetch Minimoose.

The strange trio spent the rest of the day eating snacks and annoying Dib, as a family of course.

**R&R OR I SHALL SEND MY RABID SIR AFTER YOU!Her name is BIR and she's hopt up on Monster!RETREAT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow…how long has it been? Whatever, I just had to upload the second chapter. =3**

It was a sunny day, perfect for playing outside. Or for a certain pre-teen to lock himself into his dark room thinking of ways to spy on a certain alien invader. That is, at least until the doorbell rang. "I'M NOT GETTING IT!" Gaz immediately called to Dib from her room, indicating he has to answer it since their home alone, as usual. Dib walked out of his room and went downstairs, to find the door already open and Zim chilling on his couch! What's he even doing here?

"ZIM! What are you doing here? AND WOULD IT KILL YOU TO **CLOSE** THE DOOR?" Dib yelled, already irritated at Zim's very presence. Zim smirked "Zim didn't think it would be this easy to irritate you Dib-worm. Your losing already!" Zim replied while GIR and Minimoose sneaked their way into Dib's kitchen. "What are you talking about? Are you trying to mess with my brain now Zim? BECAUSE IT WON'T WORK!" Dib yelled at Zim. "More a distraction then trying to mess with your brain." Zim said simply. _CRASH!_

"AAAHHHH!" Dib yelled, and ran into the kitchen to find GIR and Minimoose covered in flour and raiding Dib's fridge. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dib shrieked, now forgetting their incompetence from being so freaked out over Zim. For all he knows they could be planting a bomb in his fridge! GIR spat out a now drool covered can of cantaloupes. "Um…nutin?" "NYA!" Minimoose squeaked in agreement. Seeing that they were just being their regular stupid selves he began to calm down, but was still suspicious because of Zim who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Oh calm down Dib-worm, they are just getting a snack." "THEY TRASHED MY WHOLE KITCHEN!" "Technically it is your parental-unit's kitchen." "WHATEVER!" "YOU DON'T GOT ANY WAFFLES!" GIR screamed. Dib sighed, "Why do you have to be so annoying Zim?" "Simple, it's fun seeing you get upset." Dib growled as GIR giggled and Minimoose squeaked. "Did you really have to raid the fridge?" "Well I knew GIR would like that. And Minimoose enjoys just about anything." "Oh, so this is for your robots? When did you get so caring for them. In fact, when did you care about ANYONE?" Dib asked. Zim, GIR, and Minimoose exchanged looks, knowing why but not wanting to tell Dib. Eventually Zim shrugged and responded "Zim can be nice when he wants to." "Since when?" "Since now." Dib huffed as Zim strode past him and picked up some paper towels. He then began to clean GIR and Minimoose up.

"Why are you REALLY here Zim?" "Look, GIR just needed some cheering up after an...incident." Dib raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" Zim rolled his eyes, typical for Dib to be so annoying and paranoid. He threw the paper towels away and pushed Dib out of the kitchen. Zim started to whisper "I'm sure you know his little pig friend, right?" "Yeah, I see the robot and it playing outside all the time." "Well he...died today." "..." "Well? Are you going to kick us out?" Dib looked back at GIR who was starting to chew on the can of cantaloupes again and Minimoose was staring blankly at him. "...no breaking anything, going upstairs, you have to clean the kitchen, and just make sure your not loud or anything. Gaz would blame me and well..." "Yes yes Zim knows how horrible and scary your sister is. But were still going to bother you." Dib twitched, "Make sure your gone by 5:00..."

GIR rocketed in and glomped Dib's head. "WOO-HOO! BIG HEADS GUNNA LET ME EAT HIM!" Dib pried GIR off his head, "No you are NOT aloud to eat-MY HEADS NOT BIG!" Dib yelled. GIR just stared blankly and giggled, "You liiieee!" GIR squealed, imitating his master. Dib rolled his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to get anywhere with the bot.

_A couple hours later! XD_

Zim had long since finished cleaning the putrid earth monkeys eating area. GIR and Minimoose had ate most of his food and were currently poking the Dib's GIANT head. Dib twitched and looked at the clock, "Hey, it's 4:45. You guys should get going!" Dib said, hoping they'd finally leave him alone. GIR pouted, "Aww, but I LIKE poking yer giant head!" "Nya!" Minimoose chimed in. Zim walked in from upstairs, "Oh Zim thinks you've tormented the Dib long enough, lets go!" With GIR protesting Zim quickly ushered the robots out. "Hey wait! WHAT WERE YOU DOING UPSTAIRS?" Dib yelled after them but they were already out of sight.

Dib rushed upstairs finding a note on his bedroom door. "Dear pig filth, you should really clean your drawers. -from 'THE INCREDIBLE ZIM!'" Dib quickly zipped in his room, "What did he DO? And I'm talking to myself AGAIN!" he said to himself.

XOXOXO

Zim dragged GIR and Minimoose down to the base and turned a monitor on. "But I didn't get to eat the pudding!" GIR continued to protest. Zim glared, "Would you be quiet and look?" The screen fuzzed to life and showed Dib's room. "Hey, thats big head! HI BIG HEAD!" GIR screeched, waving. Dib was eyeing a drawer suspiciously and quickly pulled it out, nothing happening. He pulled out another one and nothing happened, "If Zim is messing with me..." he growled to himself as he opened another one...and got a face full of pudding shot at him. _**"ZIIIIIMMMMM!"**_ Dib yelled to the ceiling as the trio burst into spontaneous laughter. "I LIKE using pudding for that!" GIR squealed, forgetting that he didn't get to eat it. Zim snickered, "Zim thought you would..." He looked back at Dib and smirked, "Zim can be nice when he wants to...it just involves causing other people misery."

**Yes I know it's cruddy, deal. This is the last chappy, so hope you enjoyed! XD**


End file.
